1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to contest cards and a process for removing their concealing coatings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Contest cards with indicia concealing coatings need a separate device, coin or fingernail to remove coating, when coating is scrapped off by a coin or fingernail the coating dispurses into the environment or floors, tables, under fingernails, etc. The coatings are of a sticking nature and are difficult to remove.